


Recidivism

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [676]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A few things that no one mentions are in Ziva's files.





	Recidivism

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/08/2001 for the word [recidivism](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/08/recidivism).
> 
> recidivism  
> A tendency to lapse into a previous condition or pattern of behavior; especially, a falling back or relapse into prior criminal habits.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #339 Obsession.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Recidivism

Despite the fact that Ziva was now an American citizen, she still had a high recidivism for her more unsavory criminal behaviors particularly ones that she used in her assassinations previously. One of the main demerits in her file was excessive force during cuffing a suspect and various other parts of the job. Of course, that wasn’t her only struggle that interfered with her job. 

She also had a rather minor (in her mind) obsession with Anthony DiNozzo. Anyone else would consider it a major obsession. She practically stalked DiNozzo just waiting for him to mess up, so that she could claim her rightful place as Gibbs’ SFA. Gibbs had actually written her up a couple of times for her treatment of DiNozzo, but as he’d been ordered to keep her on his team he couldn’t do much more than that to his disgust.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I just lost my job and thus have to spend most of my time looking for a new job so I have no idea how regular updates will be at this point in time. I'm hoping to still keep regular updates, but I can't promise anything.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
